


Put Your Lips On My Skin and You Might Ignite It

by energetically



Series: Obsessed With The Mess [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Camboy Lee Taeyong, Come Swallowing, Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn Star AU, Porn Watching, Rough Oral Sex, Saliva Kink, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit Kink, Swearing, camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/energetically/pseuds/energetically
Summary: Jaehyun has never been a porn person, but Taeyong knows how to appeal to his fetishes.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: Obsessed With The Mess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568170
Comments: 16
Kudos: 456





	Put Your Lips On My Skin and You Might Ignite It

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here I am once again with a one-shot when I should be finishing my chaptered fics. I was supposed to update my NCT chaptered fic Holiday Homecoming today, but things got out of control so I decided to put this out in the meantime. I hope you guys like my sad attempt at a smutty oneshot and if you haven't already please check out some of my other stories as well!
> 
> -Energy
> 
> (THIS STORY HAS NOT BEEN EDITED AND WILL BE AT A LATER DATE)

  
  


Jaehyun sighed as his feet cleared the final steps leading to the stairwell of his shared apartment. The arches in his feet throbbed painstakingly as he internally counted every step up the flight of concrete stairs. This time of year was always hard for the psychology department, particularly the grad and undergrad students, of which Jaehyun was the latter. November always brought about a mad dash of students scrambling to finish theses and completing studies before the impending doom of finals week in December.

Jaehyun normally thrived under pressure--it was one of his redeeming qualities-- but he couldn’t bear to disappoint his mentor, thus taking on way more than his plate could handle. For the past five weeks, he found himself leaving his and Johnny’s shared apartment at dawn for long hours of conducting laboratory research with his professor, a brief lunch break followed by a couple of hours studying in the library and then ending his day with night classes from 6 p.m. to 11 p.m. He was burned out. Senioritis was hitting him like a brick and it was only his sophomore year.

He shrugged the strap of his bag off his shoulder as he approached the front door and searched for his keychain desperately. He could hear the raucous sound of Johnny and his friends from the window near the door and let out an exhausted groan. Having company over was the last thing he wanted. Jaehyun wasn’t necessarily reserved-- whenever there was a party or university-wide sporting event, he was usually front and center along with his best friend/roommate. But, sometimes he valued peace and quiet and  _ this _ concept was completely foreign to Johnny.

Johnny always had people around him. Whether it was Jaehyun, his other friends, or his boyfriend Ten, Johnny attracted people like a magnet. The idea constantly drained Jaehyun.

Bracing himself, he turned the key in the lock causing a soft click and pushed the front door open.

The apartment looked completely different from how he left it in the morning. There was a pile of discarded sneakers tossed in the corner in front of the front door and jackets thrown haphazardly over chairs and the red sofa couch Johnny insisted on getting at IKEA. All of the lights were on (the kitchen, the dining room, the living room-- _ including _ lamps) so Jaehyun could blatantly see all the cans of soda, scattered junk food wrappers, and a half-empty box of pizza on the coffee table.

Mark was lying across the couch, with one leg dangling over the back and one leg planted on the ground while Yuta sat on the floor, inches away from him. Lucas sat on the floor near the coffee table, leaning his weight back on his arms and Jaehyun spotted Johnny off in the corner sitting backward in a chair he pulled from the dining room.

If it weren’t for Lucas letting out a throaty “fuck”, Jaehyun would have sworn the four men were zombies. No one made a movement at his entrance into the apartment--they didn’t even offer a greeting. Their eyes stayed glued to the screen of the television playing some video.

Jaehyun trekked through the clutter and trash, setting his bag on the end table near the arm of the sofa as he walked further into the room when he heard it. A soft, muffled moan followed by the sounds of lewd sucking and slurping.

His eyes widened as they shot up to the television screen. A lithe man, who looked to be around their age, sat on his haunches while the man hovering over him gripped his red locks, repeatedly shoving his cock further down his throat. 

“For fuck’s sake,” Jaehyun said immediately turning his back to the screen in frustration (and a bit of embarrassment). “What the hell are you guys watching?”

“Probably the best porno I’ve seen,” Johnny said leaning forward in his seat and propping his chin against the chair’s back. Jaehyun could see the others finally acknowledged his presence by giving him glances and adjusting their positions, but all were too mesmerized by the red-haired male.

“I mean, why are you watching it in here,  _ together _ ,” Jaehyun asked deciding to pick up the discarded trash rather than engage in the lewd scene being displayed.

“This video has been trending for weeks on all the porn websites and we wanted to see what the hype was about.” Yuta reasoned. “I can honestly say,  _ I get it _ .”

Jaehyun shook his head. “I don’t know how you guys can even watch that. It’s so unrealistic and it creates a false reality of sex.” A collective groan resounded throughout the room from the entire party and Jaehyun turned to face them with a frown. “What?”

“There you go on your metaphorical soapbox,” Johnny smirked reaching for the remote and pausing on a non-scandalous scene.

Jaehyun folded his arms. “I’m not on a soapbox. I just don’t get the appeal.”

“Dude, have you never watched porn?” Mark asked suddenly sitting up. “Like  _ ever _ ?”

Jaehyun could feel the tips of his ears redden as he sucked his teeth. He trashed the empty containers in a nearby bag to prolong his answer but sighed when he turned to find four pairs of eyes trained on him.

“It’s late, I’m gonna get some sleep-”

“Oh my God, you haven’t!” Lucas guffawed out in astonishment. “How in the hell is that even possible?”

“Of course I’ve  _ seen _ it before. It’s just not my thing.” Jaehyun reasoned. “It’s so fake and produced. No one looks like that in real life.” He said pointing at the actor on camera. “It makes everything and everybody around you seem less appealing in comparison.” He turned towards Johnny. “And you have a whole boyfriend so I don’t even know why you bother.”

“One, I’m a taken man, not a dead man,” Johnny said ticking off his fingers. “And two, Ten watches porn too. Sometimes we watch it together.” Jaehyun cringed.

“Hyung, what do you do when you….you know….have to get rid of it?” Mark asked gesturing towards his own pants. “What do you think about if you don’t watch porn?”

The redness from Jaehyun’s ears had now spread to his neck. He was a student of science, granted psychology was a social science, so he knew all about human anatomy and sex. He’d seen many naked people before in both sexual and non-sexual ways throughout his college career. But, he was never open about it. No matter how many times Johnny described --in painstakingly vivid details-- his own sexual encounters prior to and including Ten, Jaehyun could never reciprocate. He liked his sex life to be kept private.

“I just,” Jaehyun said rubbing the back of his neck. “I just take a cold shower or wait until it goes away. If I were dating I wouldn’t necessarily have a problem but I just don’t have the time”

Yuta and Lucas shot him disbelieving looks.

“Jaehyun, life’s too short to pretend you’re not into kinky shit,” Yuta said. “ _ Everyone _ watches porn and  _ everybody _ masturbates. And anyone that says they don’t is lying.”

“Well not me,” Jaehyun said finally picking up his backpack and slinging it back on his shoulder. “I’ve had a long day so I’m heading to bed and when I wake up known of this will be here,” he said gesturing towards the mess.

“Yes mother dear,” Johnny said teasingly.

Once Jaehyun was in his own room, he could hear the video start to play again.

  
  
  


Jaehyun rolled over in his bed and stared at the angry red digits on his alarm clock glaring back at him. He was thankful that it was Saturday and he didn’t actually have any plans later in the day because at this point-- 2:34 a.m.-- his transient insomnia wasn’t going to go away any time soon.

Mark, Yuta, and Lucas made their leave two hours ago and Johnny promptly crashed in his own bedroom leaving the apartment deadly silent. Save for Jaehyun’s rambling thoughts of course.

He reached over to his nightstand, feeling blindly for his cellphone and squinted at the well-lit scream illuminated his face. He went through each of his apps, mindlessly checking emails and social media apps for updates in hopes that his lids would get heavier. After thirty minutes of scrolling, he found himself even more awake  _ and _ bored.

A flashing banner on one of the video websites he frequented danced flamboyantly at the top of the screen grabbing his attention momentarily.  _ You won’t believe how hot our guys are! Click Here NOW! _ Jaehyun snorted at the cheesy attempt at advertising. He stared at the flashing link for a second longer, mentally kicking himself for being so bored that he was actually considering checking out the website. After a few moments of hesitation, he deduced that it would be okay to look at the state from an ironic standpoint and clicked the link, praying it wasn’t some stupid virus.

The page reloaded to a black background website with rows and columns of thumbnails displaying various men in different erotic positions, some tamer than others. Jaehyun rolled at his eyes at some of the video titles.

_ Breed Me, Daddy _

_ Horny College Boy Jerks in Kitchen for You! _

_ Is This the Hottest Stud You’ve Ever Seen? _

The porn industry could be so in-your-face sometimes.

His thumb stopped and hovered over a familiar face. He recognized it as the video from earlier that Johnny and his friends were playing on the tv. He remembered the familiar stare and red hair of the man they raved about. The video itself was at the top of the list as one of the site’s most-watched videos, pulling in 1.2 million views. Jaehyun stared at the JPEG, chewing at his lip before deciding to click on the account name. After all, it was all in the name of irony and boredom.

  
  


There were 127 videos in total and Jaehyun thought it to be a bit excessive. The account name listed wasn’t from a big name production company, definitely not one of the ones that marketed cheesy pizza delivery boy or naughty maid stereotype films. He was pretty sure the name was lesser-known--well previously lesser-known, since the most recent video (the one Johnny and his friends were watching so openly) had garnered over a quarter of a million views. Jaehyun stared at the username again, chewing his tongue in contemplation.

  
  


He clicked the name quickly before he had the chance to talk himself out of it and sifted through the man’s extensive catalog. Most of the videos were of the guy, who went by the alias TY, and other guys having sex, similar to what Johnny and his friends were watching. Each thumbnail showed a different position or setting, all highlighting TY’s dark, sensual stare at the camera.

Jaehyun really didn’t know why he was even on the site or what led him there aside from a boredom so painful that his head was beginning to throb. But, he couldn’t escape how hooked he was to the red-haired man’s entrancing eyes framed by thick, defined eyebrows with a small slit etched into his left one. Jaehyun reached for the tangled earphones on his nightstand drawer and plugged them into his phone as he sat up slightly against the mountain of pillows behind him.

He clicked a video at random, skipping through several cringy ads until the scene finally began to play. The video didn’t waste time with pornographic filler and Jaehyun could tell that this one was actually done nonprofessionally. TY held the camera at an angle, showing off his toned back as he was pressed down further into the white mattress by a man whose face was cut out of the frame. The faceless man had an athletic build, six-pack and V cut prominent enough to where he could be mistaken for a finely constructed statue and he was well endowed. But, Jaehyun’s eyes couldn’t leave TY’s hypnotic eyes. TY looked back at the man, licking his lips slowly as he arched his ass higher in the air enticingly and turned his head to look back at the camera.

The man positioned behind him pushed TY’s head down against the mattress, trailing his massive hands down to the small of his back as he thrust in with ease. Jaehyun could feel his cock begin to twitch when he heard the slick sound of the unknown man working the red-head open.

TY opened his mouth, eyes transfixed on the camera, and let out a throaty moan as the man continued to pound into him. The camera began to shake as the unknown man picked up speed, skin slapping with each drive sending TY into a blushing fit. TY’s moans filled the room with resounding echos and Jaehyun thought he actually looked cute biting onto the white sheets to muffle the sounds of himself coming undone. The speed of the thrusts increased, the unidentified man gripping TY’s left cheek in one hand and threading his fingers through TY’s hair in the other, picking the red-haired man’s head off of the mattress and tugging it back.

Jaehyun subconsciously slid his right hand beneath the stretch band of his boxers, balancing his phone in his left hand as he massaged the base of his cock with a shaky breath. TY’s eyes were closed from the excessive force his on-camera lover was using, eventually opening them slowly and rolling his eyes over to give the camera a sly fox-like gaze.

And then it was over.

Jaehyun’s hands stuttered around his cock and he leaned forward in disappointment. The video had only been a mere 21 seconds long, not enough for Jaehyun’s taste and definitely not enough for him to reach his own sweet release. He found himself wondering what happened after the camera cut-off. Would TY push the guy off him and wrap up the set? Would he continue to let the man fuck him into the mattress for the hell of it? Jaehyun shook his head, lying back down on his own bed. For all he knew, the unidentified man could’ve been TY’s boyfriend; there was really no telling what could have happened and Jaehyun was surprised at himself for even wanting to know in the first place.

He looked down at his boxers groaning at the growing tent as cock became harder and pulsed from the lack of attention and denied climax. He looked through the profile again scrolling down to a different video--a  _ longer _ video.

This one was a solo shot that Jaehyun could tell was used to solicit offers from his viewer. The date indicated that it was an old video but fairly recent, having been uploaded a few weeks ago. Jaehyun tried to ignore the stream of comments coming in on the lower-left corner of the screen, some of them being creepier than endearing. TY’s hair in this particular video was an undercut style, the roots solid black fading into a silvery-white mane. His ears were adorned with several piercings and Jaehyun silently cheered when he realized the slight cut in the eyebrows was still there as TY leaned in, checking that the camera was recording.

“Ah, there we go,”

Jaehyun froze at the sound of his voice. He hadn’t consciously realized that he had only ever heard moans, gasps, and whines from the man in his videos, never actual full sentences. Jaehyun thought his voice sounded softer and less intimidating than the man’s actual appearance. He liked it.

TY backed away from the camera slowly, revealing the same bedroom from the last video, mattress now covered in gray cotton sheets and tons of plushy pillows. Once the man was completely in the frame, Jaehyun sucked in a deep breath upon seeing that he was only clad in a striped white and black striped, long-sleeve shirt, hand wrapped firmly around his cock and stroking it slowly.

“I’m not sure what kind of video I want to make today,” TY said slowly with a sweet smirk stroking hic cock casually. Jaehyun’s eyes fixed on the dexterity of his dainty fingers, applying pressure every now and then at the base of his cock, and tried to mimic TY’s actions on his own thick cock.

TY leaned in towards the camera, eyes scanning over some of the comments, lips curling into a soft grin. 

“Ah, so you want me to keep it simple this time,” he said backing away slowly again. “Ok, whatever you want.”

TY pulled his shirt over his head tossing it somewhere off-screen revealing the taut muscles of his abdomen. Jaehyun watched intently as the muscles alternated from relaxed to contracted as TY continued to talk mindlessly about something Jaehyun couldn’t focus on.

“Fuck,” he whispered in an effort to hide the groan building in his throat. Jaehyun gripped himself harder, stroking his hand up towards the tip of his cock.

TY tilted his head to the side knowingly, almost as if he knew Jaehyun was watching him. He licked his lips and chuckled a bit embarrassed at his own antics. “Ah, this is all a bit too much isn’t it?” he asked the camera. Jaehyun’s eyes scanned the flow of comments noting the protests against TY’s question and a few demands for the man to touch himself.

TY laughed again reading the comments himself and sat on his bed, springs creaking beneath his weight. “Ah, okay okay,” he said breathlessly. He removed his hand from his cock, causing Jaehyun to whimper in frustration. TY looked at his digits for a moment, as if he never inspected them before, and then delivered a long, wet lap up the palm of his hand.

Fuck.

Jaehyun swiped his thumb across the leaking precum pooling at the tip of his cock as he watched TY’s wet, pink tongue dance across the expanse of the man’s hand, leaving a trail of saliva behind.

Jaehyun understood the hype. He understood why Johnny and his friends clamored into their tiny apartment to watch the man because there was something completely mesmerizing about everything he did. It all seemed effortless. Jaehyun didn’t think for one second about how it was practically the man’s job to be bewitching and irresistible to the viewers--otherwise, he wouldn’t get as many charitable donations. In all actuality, Jaehyun chose not to even think about the fact that TY was doing this for the millions of people that tuned into his live stream. He just focused on his own pleasure and fantasized about TY doing it all for him and him alone.

TY spit in the center on his hand saliva dribbling from his bottom lip in thin strands and placed his hand around his hardened cock, The sounds of the silver haired man’s spit-soaked cock made Jaehyun’s balls tighten and mouth hang open in arousal.

“Fuck,” he said again slightly louder before. He tried his best to syncopate his strokes with the man on camera again, but found his pace stuttering as his hips thrust upwards in his encircled hands, and he came from beneath his sheets.

He watched with heavy lids as TY tossed his head back, husky moan parting his lips. “I’m so close,” the man whined looking back at the camera with something akin to pleading in his eyes. 

“Please,” he whimpered to no one in particular. “Please, can I come?” Jaehyun swallowed thickly as the boy’s body seemed to act on its own spurting white pearls across his chest and chin. Some of his cum landed inadvertently on his bottom lip, dripping down to his neck and Jaehyun nearly choked as the man swiped his tongue across, tasting himself with a satisfied smile.

Jaehyun decided to turn off his phone for the rest of the night and discarded his sheets for the morning load of laundry.

* * *

Jaehyun wouldn’t admit to Johnny or even Mark who he was equally close to that he had been watching TY’s video every night since the night he came hard in his blankets. It was hard to even admit it to himself really. He couldn’t believe that someone could be on the camera for less than three minutes and manage to make him come within one. He was rather embarrassed at the fact that a man he never met once in his life could make him come faster and harder than anyone he had ever dated or fooled around with. It was a secret he planned to take to the grave with him. He’d rather die than see the shit-eating grin and I-told-you-so glint in Johnny’s eyes.

The strange thing about it all was that Jaehyun’s fascination with TY went well beyond sexual. He thought the guy to be downright handsome, of course, but with every new Livestream, he wished he knew more about the man of a personal level. What did he do when he wasn’t entertaining the masses? Was he in college? He looked to be around their age and figured that college was a better reason than any to solicit money from horny strangers online.

After the third week of spam watching and re-watching videos from the confines of his bedroom (and sometimes the bathroom in the middle of the night and early morning), Jaehyun stumbled across the man’s Instagram, deeply embedded within his profile on the porn site. Jaehyun had to remind himself there was a thin line between admiration and stalking. This definitely wasn’t stalking. This was pure curiosity.

And it definitely paid off in Jaehyun’s opinion.

TY’s real name was Lee Taeyong, very fitting in his opinion. Taeyong’s actual personality seem to perfectly depict what Jaehyun assumed. The boy was soft and kind, his feed full of pictures of him with his pet dog or with friends or fawning over cute toys and plushies. Jaehyun almost wondered if Taeyong had a secret twin that he used in his place to film all of his sex videos because there was no way this was the same man that Jaehyun watched finger fuck himself until his knees buckled.

Jaehyun spent days deciding whether or not he should follow the social media account, debating about how weird it may be. If he didn’t follow him and continued silently like and view videos, it may come off more stalkerish than he intended. However, despite being a huge presence in the porn scene, it would seem many of the viewers hadn’t taken the time to find and follow Taeyong on his Instagram. Or maybe Taeyong just didn’t allow them to. Either way, the man had a low enough follower count to where Jaehyun was sure he limited it to friends and family. If Jaehyun randomly followed him out of the blue, wouldn’t it be weird?

He sat at one of the many wooden tables at his favorite coffee shop staring at the man’s Instagram account. The steam from his hot latte caused a thin sheen of condensation to form on his phone’s screen and he wiped it off with his index finger gingerly.

“Alright,” Johnny said coming back from the counter with his own drink, dodging hanging light bulbs as he sat in the chair directly across from his friend. “You’ve been staring at your phone since we left the apartment. What gives?” he asked removing his strapped camera from around his neck and setting it on the table.

Jaehyun shook his head, turning his phone over and placing it flat on the table. He picked up his own drink, blowing for a few seconds and then taking a sip. The warm, milky java burned his tongue slightly. “Nothing, nothing,” he said sitting the drink back down. “Just checking some apps,”

Johnny narrowed his eyes momentarily and then eventually giving up on the topic. He turned on his camera and pointed it at Jaehyun, trying to capture the hanging greenery on the walls in the shot as well. Jaehyun ran his hands through his brown locks nervously, giving a simple smile with his eyes and Johnny seemed satisfied with the shot, turning to get more candid pics of the coffee shop’s decor.

“Hyung,” Jaehyun asked drawing patterns on the table. “How do you feel about...famous people?”

Johnny stared at his camera screen deleting a photo. “That’s a pretty vague and yet very specific question. What about them?”

“Well, you know, you like that photographer guy you’re always talking about. How would you feel about meeting him in person for example?” Jaehyun asked grabbing a packet of sugar from the condiment caddy on the table.

“I don’t know Jae,” Johnny said finally looking up from his camera. “They always say never meet your heroes in real life. You might become disenchanted and next thing you know, bam, he’s just a regular guy and not your hero anymore. There’s something desirable about what can never be.” Jaehyun could relate to that more than Johnny would ever know.

Jaehyun nodded sipping his coffee again. “Good point,”

Johnny looked at the time on his watch and stood up grabbing his camera and balancing his drink in the other hand. “Sorry, my class starts in ten minutes. If I would’ve known this place would’ve been this busy we could’ve came earlier,”

Jaehyun waved his roommate off and shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. I have the day off and it’s not like I won’t see you at home. I’ll just make you pay for dinner.”

“Oh you treat me so good, baby,” Johnny teased placing his hand on his chest feigning hurt. “How’d I get so lucky?”

Jaehyun swatted at the tall man and watched him speed out of the front entrance and turn down the street towards their campus. Jaehyun picked up his phone once again to stare at Taeyong’s Instagram when he noticed the man uploaded a new post three minutes ago.

It was a cute selfie. The man’s hair was now dyed a deep brown color with light highlights scattered throughout. His hair was held off of his forehead with a wide black headband and he had lightning bold shaped earrings dangling from each either. The man was sitting at a booth surrounded by vine-like greenery and hanging light bulbs, an iced frappucino between his hands, his gray sweatshirt sleeves, and black jacket nearly covering his fingers. Jaehyun’s eyes trailed towards the tagged location.

_ The Roasted Bean on W. 5th Street _

Jaehyun swallowed. That’s where he was.  _ He _ was at The Roasted Bean. And he knew for a fact that the tiny hole in the wall cafe didn’t have any other existing chains. Which meant one thing.

Taeyong was  _ here _ .

Jaehyun whipped his head around the room, eyes honing in on each and every table and booth full with college students and businessmen hoping that he’d lock eyes with the man that had been blessing his dreams for the past few weeks. His eyes landed on a small man sitting by himself in a booth towards the back of the room, eyes glued to his phone screen, lips wrapped around the white straw in his frappucino. 

Jaehyun tried to choke down his nervousness, because only a few minutes ago he was plagued with the idea of whether or not to follow Taeyong on Instagram and now, said man was sitting in the same room as him and Jaehyun didn’t even know if he should breathe. It felt weird being in the room with someone that was technically a complete stranger and yet having had seen that person completely naked and ravaged in every way possible.

Jaehyun stared for a few minutes until he realized that other patrons probably thought he was some weirdo, which at this point he was starting to think he was too. Either he could take Johnny’s advice and ignore ever seeing Taeyong and continue living out the fantasy from behind his phone screen or he could go over and have a decent conversation with him like an actual human being.

He didn’t know if Taeyong was waiting on someone or if he even wanted to be bothered but Jaehyun decided he was willing to risk complete humiliation if it meant he could hear the man’s voice in person.

Downing the last few sips of his latte and mentally cursing at himself for not taking the time for waiting for the beverage to adequately cool down, he stood from his seat, phone clutched in his hand and approached the booth at the back of the coffee shop.

With every step closer, Jaehyun felt more and more inclined to turn around and run out, tail between his legs. The man looked impossibly statuesque in real-life and the videos did no justice to his lithe physique. Before Jaehyun knew it, he was standing at the edge of Taeyong’s table and the man’s eyes were fixed upon him, brow arched in questioning.

“Uh,” Jaehyun said stupidly at a loss for words. “I, uh, I saw you...over here and thought that maybe, you’d like company but now I hear how stupid that sounds so I’m going to go,” he rushed together turning on his heels to make a beeline for the door and mentally scrub his memory bank clean.

“Wait,” Taeyong said with a tiny laugh that made Jaehyun’s heart flutter. Jaehyun turned back around and nearly melted at the charming smile placed across Taeyong’s face. “You walked all the way over here, so you might as well make it worthwhile,” he said gesturing towards the booth across from him.

Jaehyun stood frozen for a couple of seconds until the meaning of Taeyong’s words finally landed and he nervously shifted into the booth, placing his hands in his lap beneath the table.

Taeyong stared at him with amused curiosity, sipping his drink periodically. “What’s your name?” he asked with a slurp. Jaehyun’s cock reacted automatically at the familiar sound.

“It’s uh, Jaehyun,” he said.

“Jaehyun?” Taeyong asked to make sure he was pronouncing it correctly and humming at Jaehyun’s nod. “That’s cute. I’m Taeyong.” Jaehyun wanted to explain how he already knew that and so much more about the boy.

“I...So was I interrupting anything...I mean you weren’t waiting for anyone were you?” Jaehyun asked nervously rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Taeyong shooked his head fervently. “No, of course not. I just finished classes for the day so I just come here before heading to work.” Jaehyun swallowed. “But, I like meeting new people.”

Jaehyun met Taeyong’s polite smile with one of his own prompting said male to gasp in delight. “You have dimples!” Taeyong almost squealed staring in awe. “That’s so handsome!”

“So, you go to school?” Jaehyun cleared his throat, changing the subject to repress the growing blush across his face. “Is it near here?”

Taeyong nodded stirring the remaining whipped cream at the bottom of his cup with his straw. “Yeah, it’s the university down the street.”

So not only was Jaehyun infatuated with a man that he’s seen naked before he talked to but now that man happened to be attending the same school as him. Jaehyun was definitely by definition a stalker. He looked at the male finding the man staring at him in anticipation.

“Uh, what?” Jaehyun asked blinking. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you.”

“I asked if you were a student too,” Taeyong repeated leaning back in his seat.

“Yeah, I’m a psychology student,” Jaehyun said drumming his fingers on the table nervously.

“What area do you study?”

“Oh, mostly social behavior….the sexual aspect,”

Taeyong’s brow raised in interest. “Oh really?” he said leaning forward. “What about it?”

Jaehyun spent the better half of his college years explaining to different students and professors exactly what his major entailed and what his research encompassed, so much that whenever someone asked it would just come out of his mouth without him having to think about what he was saying. But now, sitting in front of Taeyong, he was struggling to find the words to best explain it. He didn’t know if it was Taeyong’s intense eyes or the fact that his foot accidentally knocked against Jaehyun’s beneath the table and remained pressed against his own.

“Well,” Jaehyun said slowly racking his brain. “My research follows that of Masters and Johnson’s. They watched thousands of willing participants engage in intercourse and recorded the sexual response cycle. We kind of took that same concept and use it to determine the reasoning behind sexual behaviors in humans.”

Taeyong nodded. “So you watch people have sex?”

Nothing could stop the rising fluster ascending Jaehyun’s neck. “No, not like that!” he sputtered. “It’s not like that at all!”

Taeyong tilted his head, expression laced with confusion. “So, you don’t watch people have sex?”

“Well, I do...technically but not in a sexual way. It’s for research.” The words came out way more perverted than Jaehyun would have liked. “We’re studying the biology and psychology behind human’s tendency to favor certain kinks.”

“Ohh, so you’re studying why some people like to be spanked versus others liking to have sex in public places. That kind of thing?” Taeyong asked slurping up the last remnants of the cream.

“....Something like that,” Jaehyun uttered.

Jaehyun couldn’t read Taeyong’s expression. It seemed contemplative more than anything but otherwise, the man was a pretty closed book. It made Jaehyun a little nervous not knowing if the man was receptive to what he was saying. Maybe he was receptive and just found what Jaehyun was saying utterly boring and dull. The possibilities of how he could get out of the situation without his pride being damaged seemed less likely with every passing minute.

“And they pay people to do that?” Taeyong asked suddenly staring back at Jaehyun. “Is it opened to all students?”

“Uh, yeah, I could forward you the link to sign up with the professor running the research if you want,” Jaehyun offered, avoiding eye contact with the man. He took Taeyong’s hum as an affirmation and picked up his phone to search for the internet link in his browser. He clicked upon the most recent webpage he had open on the phone’s browser and dropped his phone in horror.

The last video that he watched of Taeyong’s that morning (a rather provocative video of then silver-haired man giving a handjob to another faceless man), played on his phone’s screen, volume still muted, thankfully. Taeyong’s eyes trailed down to the screen watching himself on the screen and the areas around them appeared to move in slow motion. Jaehyun could feel his heart trying to free itself from his chest and his mind yelled at him over and over.  _ Exit out of it! Pick up the phone! Run! Just do something!  _ But, Jaehyun continued to sit there motionless, as both of them watched the scene end with the unidentified male coming all over Taeyong’s hands and face.

“I think you dropped this,” Taeyong said trying to make light of the situation by handing Jaehyun his phone back.

Jaehyun grabbed his phone, feeling Taeyong’s hand brush against his softly and quickly exited out of the website. If Taeyong was willing to pretend that he didn’t see anything, so was Jaehyun, but the way the younger male grabbed Jaehyun’s wrist told him that he may have not gotten away with things just yet.

“This research,” Taeyong said slowly watching for any uncertainty in Jaehyun’s eyes, “does it evaluate people who like taking risks? You know, sex in public or being watched or, having sex with a stranger?” he asked eyes glued to Jaehyun’s.

“That...is one part of it,” Jaehyun breathed out slowly. “But my professor could tell you more than I could,”

Taeyong licked his lips slowly releasing his grip on Jaehyun’s wrist and leaned back into the booth.

“I think I’d rather sign up with you.”

Oh.  _ Oh. Oh my God. _

* * *

  
  


Taeyong practically pranced behind Jaehyun the entire walk back to his and Johnny’s shared apartment, hand interlocked with Jaehyun. Jaehyun anxiety about the imminent event that was about to happen overshadowed the thoughts that lingered about how much they probably looked like a couple to the people they passed. He thanked every higher being he could think of that Johnny would be deadlocked with classes until late that evening which meant that there’d be no miscalculated interruptions.

Once they were inside his apartment (thank God he took the time to clean early that morning), he wasted no time leading Taeyong to his own bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him. Taeyong sat on his bed shrugging off his own jacket and Jaehyun couldn’t shake the surreal feeling of the man he constantly masturbated to now sitting on his bed, willing to do any and everything.

Taeyong stared up at Jaehyun expectantly. Jaehyun didn’t realize that he was still standing near the door, in a guarded position with his jacket still snug against his body. He walked over to his bed, sitting on the mattress next to man timidly.

“Can I kiss you?” Jaehyun asked staring deep into Taeyong’s eyes and smiling affectionately when the man nodded eagerly.

Taeyong’s lips were exactly how Jaehyun imagined them. They were soft of course and tasted like the cherry chapstick the man constantly re-applied on their way to the apartment and a bit of the mocha frappuccino he downed less than an hour ago. Taeyong was obviously used to taking the lead in his sexual relationships and wasted no time prying his tongue between Jaehyun’s lips and caressing his own. Their tongues danced against each other, saliva melting together and tastebuds basking in each other’s flavor. 

Jaehyun reluctantly pulled away, groaning at the trail of saliva connecting their lips and groaned, taking a deep breath. His eyes never left Taeyong’s wet, pink lips afraid that the slightest sudden movement would wake him up from the frenzied hallucination. 

“So, Jaehyun,” Taeyong said breathlessly licking his lips slowly at the sight of Jaehyun eying him. “What’s your kink?”

Jaehyun shrugged out of his jacket slowly and rubbed his neck. Never discussing his sex life with anyone also meant never being open with his preferences. He wasn’t necessarily, ashamed of them, but he was wary of disgusting others.

“Do you promise you won’t be disgusted?” he asked softly.

“Jaehyun, you’ve seen my videos. Try me,” Taeyong said leaning in. “What makes you hard?”

Jaehyun swallowed. “Cum and spit,”

Taeyong blinked, tilting his head to the side and watching Jaehyun’s flush deepen. “Pardon?” he asked with an entertained lilt in his voice.

“I like things….messy,” Jaehyun said slowly. “Really,  _ really _ messy.” The more Jaehyun said it the more he became confident. Taeyong came off as a non-judging individual and he didn’t feel as self-conscious admitting something so vulgar to someone who’d accept his obscenities with open arms. He always struggled in previous relationships because of his preferences though. His past boyfriends didn’t get Jaehyun’s fixation with wet makeout sessions. After messy handjobs, they wanted to rush to clean off the facial of Jaehyun’s essence whereas he liked to bask in it. They couldn’t come to terms with Jaehyun’s need to continue to fuck them, even after his cum-filled orgasm, to the point where Jaehyun’s cream leaked out of them and down their legs. It was too much for them to handle so Jaehyun often kept the fetish under wraps. 

“I want to suck your cock,” Taeyong said bluntly and eagerly. Jaehyun nodded silently spreading his legs open in confirmation.

Taeyong slid off the edge of the mattress and onto the floor, kneeling in between Jaehyun’s legs. He immediately went to work, unbuttoning the clasp of Jaehyun’s blue jeans and pulling the zipper down deftly. Jaehyun lifted his hips slightly off the mattress in an effort to help Taeyong shimmy the denim down around his ankles and within seconds, Taeyong’s warm hands were fishing Jaehyun’s already hard cock from beneath his tight boxer briefs.

Taeyong stared in fascination at the cock in his hand, inspecting it thoroughly and Jaehyun couldn’t help feeling like he was being judged. His stomach tightened when Taeyong ran his index finger over the pulsing vein on the underside, landing on the sensitive patch of skin right beneath the tip. Jaehyun sucked in a deep breath, doing his best to suppress his moans as Taeyong kneaded his balls in one hand and dug the tip of his fingernail in the slit of his cock’s head with the other.

“You have probably the most perfect cock I’ve ever seen,” Taeyong said rubbing the tip across his lips. He looked up at Jaehyun and paused at the conflicted expression on his face. “What’s wrong?”

“When you say that,” Jaehyun started leaning back on his hands, eyes still glued to his cock in Taeyong’s grip, “it sounds like a rehearsed line that all pornstars feed to their costars.”

Taeyong opened his mouth in understanding. “Well, you’ve seen my videos,” he said leaning over the tip of Jaehyun’s cock. He opened his mouth allowing a trail of saliva to trickle down onto Jaehyun’s tip. “How often do I tell anyone that?” he asked stroking Jaehyun’s now spit-soaked length.

Taeyong made a really good point--either that or Jaehyun was way to overcome by stimulation to argue any other valid point. The site of the man wetting his cock with his spit and spreading it across with his tight fist was cutting off all access he had to the rational part of his brain. Taeyong seemed to not care as to whether or not the question was rhetorical, becoming too engrossed in his own work to care either way.

The beads of pre-cum oozing out of Jaehyun’s cockhead added to the salacious yet  _ delicious _ wet sounds filling the room. Taeyong rubbed the pad of his thumb across Jaehyun’s slit in slow circles watching the man writhe beneath him, moaning in sparse breaths.

Without much notice, Taeyong leaned forward, wrapping his lips around the head, tongue flicking around the prominent rim of Jaehyun’s cock head, making sure to pool as much saliva in his mouth as possible as he slowly descended down. The areas of Jaehyun’s cock that he couldn’t readily reach, he made sure to apply massaging squeezes to, paying extra special attention to Jaehyun’s balls.

Jaehyun groaned loudly reaching for a pillow at the head of his bed and biting down on it. He watched as Taeyong pulled up to the tip, popping his cock out of his mouth audibly, saliva and precum shining on his slightly swollen lips.

“Are you sure you’re going to be able to handle all of me?” Taeyong asked licking his lips and savoring the flavor.

Jaehyun wasn’t even aware that the man had been holding back. That made his toes curl and his body tingle with excitement. Taeyong didn’t wait for a response, pushing his headband slightly further back off of his forehead to keep the loose strands out of his face and descending his mouth back down on Jaehyun’s cock, deepthroating him until the head hit the back of his throat.

“Fuck!” Jaehyun yelled lurching forward and threading his fingers in Taeyong’s hair tightly. At first, he was afraid that his sudden use of force may have hurt the boy until he heard the unmistakeable moan from between his lips sending pleasurable vibrations up the length of his shaft.

He gripped Taeyong’s hair again slightly, giving a tentative thrust and shuddering as his cockhead hit the tight barrier at the back of the man’s throat again.

“Are you okay like this?” Jaehyun asked cautiously looking down at Taeyong who had small tears forming near the creases of his eyes. Taeyong nodded ardently, tapping at Jaehyun’s bare thigh, encouraging him to continue.

Jaehyun picked a slow rhythm thrusting into the man’s mouth as carefully as possible, relishing in the tight, wet cavern of Taeyong’s mouth. He could feel his balls contracting, warning him of his impending climax and Jaehyun whined in disappointment. He was in no way ready for his unbridled fantasy to come to an end.

“I don’t know how much longer I can last,” Jaehyun warned thrusting shallowly in Taeyong’s mouth.

Taeyong suddenly pulled Jaehyun’s cock out of his mouth, taking in a couple of breaths and then wrapping his lips around the first half of his cock bobbing skillfully. He pulled off again a couple of seconds later with a wanton moan, locking eyes with Jaehyun and wetting his lips. Jaehyun’s groaned watching Taeyongs wet hands grip him once again while he continued to suck him off with everything in him, filling Jaehyun’s rooms with sounds akin to ones he’d only see in videos.

“Come on, Taeyongie,” Jaehyun whine lowly letting the secret pet name he’d given the man over the weeks slip out. “I’m so close,”

Taeyong hummed affectionately moving deeper down Jaehyun’s cock with a harder suck, pressing his tongue across the vein and trailing it down to the sensitive spot at the base. He popped the cock out of his mouth again, looking at Jaehyun as he continued stroking.

“Taeyongie? That’s such a cute name, I like it Jaehyunie. You made that just for me, baby?” Taeyong asked pouting slightly at the man as if he wasn’t performing the most provocative display in front of him. 

He picked up his speed, stroking so quickly that Jaehyun could barely see his hand. Taeyong leaned towards the head, sticking his tongue out and rubbing the tip across the pink organ with each stroke. Every so often, Taeyong would alternate between sucking and stroking, bringing Jaehyun closer and closer to his untimely climax.

“Here it comes, here it comes,” Jaehyun said lowly gripping the sheets beneath him.

Taeyong immediately stuck his tongue out collecting the stream of cum spewing from Jaehyun’s cockhead. The sticky, white pearls escaped from the corners of Taeyong’s pink lips and he circled his mouth around Jaehyun’s still coming head to contain the mess.

Jaehyun cried out from overstimulation as Taeyong descended down his cock one last time, mouth full of his cum, until he popped the cock out of his mouth, showing Jaehyun the product of his climax and swallowing obediently. He wiped the remaining mess off of his chin with the back of his hand and climbed on the bed next to Jaehyun, planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Something tells me you’re too spent to keep going,” Taeyong said proud of his work, taking in Jaehyun’s disheveled appearance.

“Definitely,” Jaehyun replied obviously winded.

Taeyong clicked his tongue in disappointment and sighed. “Well, you did endure a lot,” he said shrugging his jacket back on. “So, I’ll tell you what. You call me when you want to cash in the rain check, okay?” Taeyong picked up Jaehyun’s phone, saving his own phone number and handing it back to the man. “But don’t wait too long.”

After Taeyong left, Jaehyun spent hours staring at the phone number saved in his contacts under ‘Taeyongie.’ He decided that under current circumstances, it was perfectly okay for him to follow him on Instagram after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah I'm on Twitter.....so there's that
> 
> Twitter: @WriteWithEnergy


End file.
